1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein is a socket for being mounted on a printed circuit board or the like and for receiving therein a flat chip carrier having conductive pads on one surface. Contact elements in the socket carry signals between the board and carrier. Two opposing hinged frames cooperate to bias the chip carrier against the contact elements.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,311 discloses a connector; i.e. a socket, comprising an insulating housing with spring members or contact elements positioned therein and a hinged cover having spring fingers for urging a chip carrier against the spring members. The contact elements, S-shaped, are positioned in individual cells boarding a central compartment with the conductive pads on the carrier's periphery bearing against contact surfaces on the upper horizontal portion. The biasing means on the hinged cover are horizontal L-shaped fingers which bear against the carrier directly over the contact surfaces.